


Theo's Pack

by RubySparkles009



Series: Theo's Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 5 episode 10 rewrite, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySparkles009/pseuds/RubySparkles009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think should have happened in season 5 episode 10 of teen wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theo's Pack

Scott was dealt with as was Kira, Liam, Lydia and Malia, safely locked away for when he returns with the last member of his soon - to - be pack.

He was in his car driving to where Stiles had told him he was, smiling he looked in the rear view mirror up at the super moon, this was all too easy, Scott was driving his pack into destruction, it was a god send that Theo was there to clean up the mess. He knew that Stiles would be the hardest to catch off guard, that he would be the hardest to take, but he could do it, after all he was the first Chimera.

*******

Theo parked a few metres away from Stiles and got out of his car.

"Sorry I came as fast as I could"

Stiles just headed for the passenger side of his car "Okay we've gotta go Parrish has got the bodies"

Theo stepped towards Stiles trying to stop him "Hey wait, Stiles wait"

Stiles didn't even look at him "Parrish has got the bodies we've gotta go, now, we've gotta call Scott"

"Stiles!"

The teen stopped startled by the shout.

"I don't think Scott wants to talk to you"

"Yeah thanks I'm aware of that"

"Stiles, Scott doesn't want to talk to you"

Theo dug around in his pocket and brought out the library card.

"But I think your dad does"

That got Stiles angry quickly but Theo carried on.

"Your dad was looking for you Stiles, but he found me instead"

Stiles stepped forwards slightly "what did you do?"

Theo put on his best innocent look "what makes you think I did anything?"

"Because that's who you are Theo"

"I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills Stiles, I'm here for a pack, I came for the werecoyote the ones who's fit instinct is to kill, I came for the banshee who's surrounded by dead, the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues, I came for VoidStiles that's the pack I want, unfortunately it doesn't include Scott"

Stiles' face was stormy but impossible to read.

"Your heat beats rising stiles" he stated "but it's not because you're scared, the nogitsune is gone, but you've got more blood on your hands then any of us"

"And I'm about to get more" Stiles said unflinching.

Suddenly Stiles was punching Theo, hard enough to push him to the ground, Theo spit out blood and stood right back up.

Theo chuckled "There he is, thats VoidStiles! It felt good didn't it?

Stiles punched him again and this time, he followed Theo down straddling him, preventing him from getting back up, Stiles punched again and again before he paused and took in Theo's bloody face.

That was a mistake, Theo took the hesitation to flip them over, so it was him keeping Stiles down, Stiles tried to punch out again but Theo caught his wrists and forced them over his head, Stiles thrashed but even if he was stronger than a normal human he was nothing against the chimera.

"Let me go!" Stiles growled.

Theo shook his head tutting "I don't think so, see I'm close to getting what I came here for, all I need is for the last puzzle piece to slot into place"

That gave Stiles pause in struggling, he said nothing for a moment before it clicked and his struggles picked up ten fold.

"Where are they? What did you do to them?!"

Theo smiled "you'll find out soon enough" 

His hand held Stiles' wrists down with a single hand as his other grabbed Stiles ' hair and yanked his head up, whispering in his ear.

"After all, you'll be joining them soon"

Then Theo smashed Stiles' skull into the concrete beneath them, a lout crack sounded and Theo knew that Stiles was out. Theo stood back up, bringing Stiles up with him, he dragged the boy over to his car and pulled back the blankets in the back revealing a tool box which he opened and took out duct tape and restrained Stiles' wrists behind him and his ankles in front (he's not that mean) then finally duct taped Stiles' mouth to keep him quiet.

Theo dumped Stiles in the back of the truck and hid him under a blanket before getting into the drivers seat and driving to his destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this but if enough of you like it I'll think about it!


End file.
